Gift-Wrapped
by Niriiun
Summary: Valentine's Day at its finest. Shizaya. PWP.


This has been in my 'In Progress' folder for two years now so the styles probably vary as I attempted to finish it. I finished this fic for a request on tumblr and I hope it turned out good! Forgive me as I don't write much Shizaya anymore!

* * *

Shizuo felt his mind skim just below the reaches of wakefulness, finally free from his most recent dream about a certain flea. He took in a sharp breath before raising a hand to his forehead. The dreams about said flea were the exact _opposite_ of killing him.

He hadn't seen Izaya in nearly a week due to his recent job. For some reason, instead of being glad about the lack of smug grins and countless blades thrown in his direction, Shizuo was actually _missing_ the flea. He couldn't seem to figure out why. It was almost as if a darkness had settled into the spot he stored his hatred for the raven-haired man.

And it bothered him, constantly nipping at his heels and prowling the shadowy edges of his dreams.

He figured it had something to do with what had taken place about two weeks ago. Yeah, it was probably what had happened, even though it most certainly shouldn't have. Instead he should've been angry about the events; he wasn't a fucking damsel in distress. Regardless, Izaya's actions had completely scattered his hate for the flea, replacing it with a feeling of subdued respect.

The blond had been minding his own business, wandering the streets of Ikebukuro, when something had suddenly hit him from behind, momentarily stunning him. He'd been forced to the ground quicker than his mind had been able to contemplate what was going on. It had been the Blue Squares, their power gaining more influence over the city since their recent fallout with the Yellow Scarves. They had come to exact revenge on one of their greatest rivals.

But seconds before they could pull the trigger, a certain series of silver blades had flashed by. They were followed swiftly by their owner. Blue and red had danced through his slightly fuzzy vision, followed closely by fighting and then running feet.

Shizuo rose to his knees shortly afterwards, seeing his rival standing above him. The broker's lithe frame was outlined in dusky sunlight, something dripping from his left hand. A single piece of blue cloth was wrapped delicately around his wrist; between his fingers sat the flickblade he so commonly carried.

"What the hell, flea?" Shizuo growled, just about to lash out at the annoying man; being rescued by the man was on his list of things he'd rather avoid. Not that he needed rescuing or anything. The brunette simply tsked and shifted forward, holding out the scarf. He noticed the substance dripping from his rival's hand was, in fact, blood.

Uncertain, he didn't move as Izaya let the scarf flutter onto his right knee. Crimson eyes stared down at him before the man turned and took a few steps away from him. The flea paused but didn't look back. "I'm supposed to be the one to kill you, Shizu-chan, no one else. Don't let someone take that pleasure away from me."

Even with the threat attached to the end, Shizuo couldn't quite shake the odd feeling deep within him.

Shizuo wandered into his tiny apartment with a small scowl along his features, tossing his keys on the counter. His apartment was small, with wrappers and cigarette butts scattered about. He never did have time to clean, especially with his schedule; always too tired. The blond shifted towards his room with the intent to sleep the rest of the night.

He flopped onto the bed a big ungracefully, like usual, and yawned. Shizuo moved his hand, stretching out much like a cat, before his fingers brushed against something warm. That was odd ... The blond opened his eyes again; the noise that escaped him ranged between a growl of anger and a yelp of surprise.

Curled lazily in Shizuo's comforter, dark hair fanned out against the white bed sheets, was Izaya. His eyes were closed, muscles relaxed as his chest barely rose and fell underneath the blanket. One hand was barely poking from the comforter, resting near Shizuo's mouth; the other was hidden from view. A shiver went down his spine as he took in the raven's lithe form, stretched perfectly along the blond's bed, moonlight washing over his flawless white skin.

How the hell had the flea gotten in? How did he know Shizuo was even _home?_

Rather than moving - he should be trying to kill the damn flea - he settled for watching the unusually relaxed form sleep. This was the first time he'd ever seen Izaya doing something other than causing trouble. It was ... surprisingly mesmerizing. He spotted a glinting object around Izaya's neck a few moments later. Overcome with curiosity, the debt collecter stretched out his arm cautiously, watching the raven's face to make sure he didn't awake. The blond took the shining object between his fingers and gave it a small tug. It was a small silver collar, fitted to a chain that wrapped delicately around Izaya's smooth neck.

That's when he noticed the paper taped to the headboard. Shizuo moved to grab it, careful of Izaya, and read it in the dim light from the moon.

_Shizuo. I decided to get you something this year. Don't worry, he won't wake up for awhile; I managed to drug his coffee when he wasn't looking. Happy Valentines Day. -Celty _

He smiled to himself and glanced back at the sleeping form of his rival. "How'd you manage this one, Celty?"

The blond figured he might as well indulge in the gift Celty had gotten for him. He smiled and did a once-over of his room, a plan forming in his mind.

Izaya's mind was hazy and his body felt a bit heavy. Sleep-hazed eyes blinked open. What happened? The ceiling above him didn't look familiar ... A quick glance around the room and he felt his body fill with dread. These walls were not his own; they were too bare.

He turned his head to the left then the right, seeing no one within the room. Alright, he was stretched out on a bed. His hands were tied somewhere above his head, legs spread-eagle in much the same manner. Izaya gave the bonds an experimental tug; the didn't budge.

"What the hell?" He whispered, struggling to get free. Just then the door directly across from him swung open, forcing his movements to stillness.

Everything in him wilted as he suddenly realized where he was. Izaya could probably figure out why he was even here as well. There, with a smug grin firmly pasted to his face, stood Shizuo.

"Enjoying yourself?" The brunette snapped, struggling to sit up. His back rested uncomfortably against what he presumed was the head of the bed.

The blond simply tsked and stepped inside, closing the door. Izaya swallowed the bile rising in his throat and forced himself to regain his calm demeanor as Shizuo settled on the bed next to him.

"Yes, in fact, I am." If looks could kill, the brunette swore he could've burned Shizuo to ashes. "Would you kindly untie me from your bed so I can be on my way?"

The blond smirked and ran his hand down the informant's chest. "And lose my new toy? I don't think so."

Izaya narrowed his eyes, angry that he was here. In fact, how _had_ he gotten here? What had placed him in this situation? The last thing he remembered was having a nice conversation with Celty ...

Was the transporter the cause for his oh-so-_lovely_ predicament?

He clenched his teeth, narrowing his crimson eyes as he tried to wiggle from Shizuo's touch. The bartender's smirk only widened as he found one of Izaya's nipples, twisting it slightly. A sharp breath escaped the broker.

The brunette hated the feeling that shivered through him but he couldn't deny that somewhere, deep inside of him, that he loved it. Because no matter what, sex was sex, even if it was with someone you hated. Your body didn't distinguish between who was giving you pleasure.

A breathless gasp escaped his lips and another hand rested on Izaya's face. That's when he reacted, jerking to the left as Shizuo pulled his hands back.

"Are you enjoying this, Izaya?" The blond smirked, noting the nearly quiet pants coming from the flustered informant. Something like a growl spilled from his throat.

_He_ was supposed to be the one in control. _He_ was supposed to dictate the games. _He_ was supposed to be torturing Shizuo.

He most certaintly _shouldn't_ be the one stretched out on the bed sheets squirming and moaning like some prized whore.

A dull ache had erupted in his pounding chest, all fear and inhibition draining from him. If this was how Shizuo wanted to play, he certainly didn't want to be the loser. He'd find some way to assert dominance; he just had to think of it first.

A hand dancing along his navel brought him back to the current situation as his shirt was dragged upwards, revealing the pale skin underneath. Crimson rubies raised to meet golden irises, a silent exchange of anger and amusement being conveyed between them.

Izaya arched as a skilled tongue played across his stomach, tickling his skin. He lapped at his chest, sucking and biting at each of his nipples, before slanting across his mouth. Shizuo's tongue swept along his bottom lip as if demanding entrance. Instead of reeling back and attempting to fight, he opened his mouth eagerly, letting in the dangerous warrior.

This is where Izaya decided to try and take charge, fighting for dominance against the stronger man. He thought about biting Shizuo but thought better of it; the man might get violent and he didn't exactly feel like getting bruised today. For several long moments the two of them explored each other. The blond's mouth tasted of cigarette smoke and mint; had he brushed his teeth? The brunette felt hands trail to his waist, playing at his pants to tug them off. Shizuo shifted so he could shove them all the way to Izaya's bound ankles.

This entire situation was wrong, and Izaya should've been fighting to get away at every moment, but he wasn't. His body had already given into the realization that it was going to get pleasured by the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

Whether he was killed in the process or not was yet to be decided.

A mixture of cold air and Shizuo's warm hands hit his semi-hard member, Izaya breaking the kiss to let out a low whine.

The blond smiled into the broker's neck, giving it a sharp nip. Shizuo squeezed Izaya's dick before giving an experimental tug at his prisoner's shaft. A small sound, almost a wheeze, escaped into the room.

He tugged again and soon dropped into a rhythm of sorts, peppering nips and bites along the raven's collarbone.

"S-shizuo ..." Izaya moaned, tugging at his unseen bonds.

The fabric of Shizuo's pants brushed a bit annoyingly against his legs but he could do nothing to pull them off. So he focused on the pleasure the monster's hand was giving him, stroking slow then fast. This uneven pace got him closer to the edge than he thought was possible. Just as Izaya felt a burning sensation coil into his stomach, the heat of the bartender lifted from his trembling form. He whimpered quietly, opening his eyes.

Shizuo was pulling off his pants and shirt, dropping them to the floor with ease. The blond had a surprisingly nice body. Well, it shouldn't be surprising considering the amount of cat-and-mouse games they played with each other. The two of them kept their bodies in shape by racing through the streets of Ikebukuro after all. Izaya's eyes trailed down to Shizuo's dick, the long shaft standing at attention; he groaned at the sight.

He didn't have to wait long before the ministrations on his body resumed, bliss shivering along his spine as Shizuo's teeth grazed delicately along his skin. The informant tugged on his unseen bonds, desperate to somehow get closer. His captor seemed to sense this and reached up to pull the restraints free. Izaya immediately clung to Shizuo as lube-wet fingers slipped into his body. Everything suddenly seemed too hot and fast, the brunette panting and whimpering into the other man's ear.

There was a wet sound, presumably the lube, before the blond was suddenly in him. Izaya's cry echoed in the small room. Shizuo barely gave him time to adjust before he was thrusting hard and fast, eliciting moans and cries out of that pale throat. The brunette could barely keep up, the bed creaking below their movements. Stars exploded behind his eyes at each pounding thrust into his prostate; he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good.

"S-Shizu, gonna ... come!"

His back arched, sweat dripping from his forehead. Teeth dug deeply into his shoulder and the raven let out a whore-worthy moan, loving the pain.

Shizuo pulled out and flipped Izaya onto his stomach, barely giving him a moment to breathe before he was practically pounded into the sheets. His fingers nearly ripped them apart, Izaya whining and moaning. A rough hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once, twice, before he came hard against the bed. The blond sat back and sped up his thrusts. Izaya was drooling against the pillow he was so far gone. After a few more thrusts into his body Shizuo stilled, coming harshly into the raven's welcoming body.

They spent the next few moments trying to catch their breath, lying spent against the sheets. Izaya moved to leave but Shizuo dragged him back, pulling him against his chest. He nuzzled into the brunette's hair. "Stay for the night."

The raven smiled but stayed put. "I suppose we don't have to be enemies until tomorrow." He doubted Shizuo heard him; the man was already snoring.


End file.
